dnifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hathomirr
Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:49, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, sorry I haven't been around, just wanted to say best of luck with the Wiki! ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 02:20, November 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you, glad to see you're still around. - Hathomirr (talk) 15:10, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Edits So I'm just letting you know that I edited the Ronay page a bit. Mainly corrected some spelling errors and changed the way some sentences were structured to make reading more fluid. If these edits were unwelcome then I do apologize and will talk to you first before making any more. ZAVAZggg (talk) 23:36, February 11, 2019 (UTC)ZAVAZggg. :It's no problem, but I appreciate the courtesy. Casual rewriting and spelling/grammar corrections are welcome here. You only need to ask first if you are about to proceed with something more significant, like changing the entire layout on an article, implementing/altering a template, or bulk uploading a series of images. - Hathomirr (talk) 23:48, February 11, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking on whether I could make an infobox template on the Character pages. I think it would make them much more coherent and clear, but it's quite a big change, so I would like to ask if I can do it.Aria10191 (talk) 11:00, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :Honestly, I've been putting that off for a while, so if you would like to create one, no worries. I'll end up adjusting it afterwards. Also, make sure the images you're uploading are of reasonable size (the first Achenar pic needs a higher quality version, the second one is find for now. I have some images of the brothers I need to upload soon as well). - Hathomirr (talk) 15:29, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Deletions Breaking Links I need to ask, why are you deleting redirects when you are breaking links in the wiki by doing so? Here you can see that these pages link to the redirect you deleted: https://dni.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Riven_(game) Those are now all broken links again. This is not an isolated incident. Many pages have been deleted without leaving redirects. Psicraft (talk) 20:35, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :Hey there. I try and make sure that there are only necessary redirects (such as an article people could search for with more than one legitimate name, not including ones that could just have link edits (such as Myst (Game), Myst, or the first game) on this wiki. Since there are not many that fall under that, they are deleted and the articles can have their links mended over time. In Rivens case, "game" was no longer necessary as it had an official subtitle (and even if not, the word would have been capitalized). :I'm not always around to make the edits, as I check the wiki periodically and can come back briefly when there is some activity. Feel free to restore links when you have time as well, or if there is an issue finding the proper links (if a link is even necessary anymore), adding the Stub template works as a temporary solution as well. - Hathomirr (talk) 15:53, February 11, 2020 (UTC)